


Fixing Mistakes ( A 3x13 fix it story)

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers meets Avalance [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, May contain spoilers for 3x9 until the end of the season for Legends, May contain spoilers for the crossover and episode 3x13 of Supergirl and 3x9 of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: After they have their talk at the bar at the end of 3x13, Alex still feels confused. Needing someone to talk to about her feelings about Maggie that isn’t her sister, she decides to give Sara Lance a call.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a bunch of different tweets from yesterday’s episode, about how it was hypocritical of Kara to tell Alex to move on when she’s having a hard time doing so herself, and that she wasn’t really listening to what Alex was saying. The thoughts and ideas that reading and watch invoked wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote this so this is my response to the episode, so I apologize in advance if this doesn’t make sense. This is also unedited, so any mistakes are my own. As always happy reading! :)

Alex smiled at Kara and took another sip of her drink, biting her tongue to prevent words that she couldn’t take back from spilling from her mouth like a poison. She knew that her sister meant well. That she was telling her those things about moving on, and finding the person that she was meant to be with to make her feel better, even if it was pure hypocritical bullshit. Alex knew that her sister had a tendency to say things to other people that she needed to hear for herself, and that she actually meant as the best advice for herself. It had always been that way, and most of the time Alex could smile and bear it, knowing that it was Kara’s way of showing that she cared, but this time she was tired of hearing that she needed to move on when Kara was clearly still hung-up on Mon-El, and Mon-El on her. 

So she took another drink and then put a pained expression on her face, hoping that it and the knowledge of her injuries would nedge Kara into taking her home. It worked and soon she found herself sitting on her couch alone staring into yet another glass of Scotch. 

The smell of the spirit brought forth to her mind memories, some good, some bad. There was the first time she met J’onn and her life changed. (She had been drinking mostly Scotch that night at the Club.), then after every hard training session and mission her boss would meet her on the training field and they would have a shot and talk about her dad. (It was the only time that she felt like she could be herself with someone, during those few years before Kara came out as Supergirl.) Then there was Maggie, who drank shot after shot with her and played pool and showed her who she really was. (Maggie holding her as she cried about her dad’s betrayal was just one reason why she had fallen in love with her.) She stared at the bottle on the counter, knowing it was the one that Maggie had given her as wedding present. They had planned to open it on their honeymoon. 

Alex shook that memory away, and then her brain made it worse by bringing up Sara Lance, and their Scotch induced sex marathon. Alex wanted to hate herself for that, but couldn’t. Sara had become her friend during that whole event, and gave Alex some hope that she wasn’t going to drowned in her feelings from pushing them down and pretending that she was ok. 

“You’re a part of my team, Alex and I take care of my team.” Sara had told her, and Alex knew that she meant it. Setting her drink down, she pulled out her phone and opened up the case, popping out the business card that she had hidden in there. She hadn’t wanted Kara to find it at the time, but now she stared at it wondering if she was about to make the right call. Without giving herself time to change her mind, she dialed the number. It rang for a few seconds and then a Computer voice answered. 

“Hello, Agent Danvers.” 

“Hi. You’re Gideon right?” 

“Yes. We didn’t get a chance to meet, but the Captain spoke highly of you.” 

“You as well. I would love to meet you some time and talk about how your medbay works. But um… Is she available?” 

“Of course, Agent Danvers. Just one moment.” There was a click and the silence. It stretched on for a long moment, and just when Alex thought that the connect was lost, there was another click. 

“Hello? Alex?” Sara’s voice came on the line. 

“Hi, Sara. Um sorry to bother you, I’m sure that you’re busy, but I um…” Alex sputtered nervously. 

“You just needed someone to talk to right?” Sara finished. If it had been anyone else Alex might have been worried that they were being condescending, but she could hear the smile and the concern in the Captain’s voice. 

“Yeah.” Alex admitted letting out a breath. “It’s been a bit of rough day, and I’m feeling a little unsure about well, everything?” 

“Alright. Give me just one second? I want to try something out.” There was another click, and Alex heard a whoosh outside her door, then a knock. 

“What the hell?” She said, grabbing her gun. She looked through the peephole and then opened the door, shocked to see Sara suddenly standing there. 

“Hello, beautiful.” Sara said, giving her a wink. 

Alex stepped aside to let her in. “How did you do that?” 

“I had Cisco make me a portal thing like your sister has, after everything that had happened. I wanted myself and my team to be ready in case you or your world ever needed our help. As I told you, you’re a part of my team now Danvers.” Sara moved closer and scanned the isnide of Alex’s apartment. She smiled, as she could see Alex’s handiwork on very part of this place. She noticed the open bottle of Scotch on the counter and gave Alex a knowing look. “I would ask for some, but I know that we can here to talk, and I worried that I might not be able to keep my hands off you.” She winked and got a smile out of the nervous Agent. She took it as her cue and gave Alex a much needed hug. 

Sara took the moment that she had Alex in her arms to give her a good look over and she surprised to see that the Agent looked tired and that she had lost some weight and had a hard edge to her features that hadn't been there when they had first met. She felt Alex wince and she pulled back. “You ok?” 

“Yeah. I got beat up. I have bruised ribs and bruised ass.” 

Sara could help but laugh. “Why is it every time we meet you manage to injure your butt?” She said, teasingly as she helped the agent back to the couch. 

“You should have seen me a few weeks ago. I had my tibia snapped in half. It healed quickly thanks to the DEO tech and few metal plates.” 

“Sounds like you haven’t been taking very good care of yourself, my friend.” Sara said, knowing that Alex had been throwing herself into work to avoid her feelings. Sara was very familiar with that form of coping. 

Suddenly, Alex shook her head. “I’m sorry. I haven’t asked how you and the team are doing with the loss of the Professor?” She reached out a hand and patted Sara’s leg. 

“It’s been rough. Jax’s had to leave, it was just too much for him. The rest of us are coping as much as we can be. At least we are just know starting to talk about it, and we have Leo to thank for that.” Sara said. 

Alex nodded. “I know that I didn’t know him very well, but the Professor was a good man and he didn’t deserve to die the way that he did. I’m sorry for your loss.” Alex said, knowing that she hadn’t really gotten the chance to do so before. 

“Thank you, Alex. That means a lot to me.” Sara said honestly. “Now, what did you want to talk about?” 

“You’re going to think that I’m a mess, but I wanted to talk about…” 

“Maggie.” Sara finished with a smile. 

“Yeah.” Alex let out a breath. “I know that you said that I should follow my instincts, but I can’t help but think that I made a mistake. There isn’t a day that goes by that my heart doesn’t ache for her, and I wonder if my desire to have kids just wasn’t my way of getting cold feet.” 

“While I stand by what I said, about my observations of you, I realized now that I don’t know the whole story or the situation...Why don’t you start from the beginning? How did you guys meet?” Sara curled her feet underneath her and sat back against the back of the couch. She turned slightly so that she could look toward Alex. Alex took a deep breath and launched into her story of how her and Maggie met, or how Maggie forced her to take a deep look inside of herself,and how they fell in love. By the time she was done, they both were crying from laughing and feelings. 

“She sounds like an amazing woman.” Sara said, after Alex was finished. “And she sounds like a hard woman to get over.” 

“Yeah.” Alex wiped away a tear. “I just don’t get it. I mean everyone keeps telling me that I’ll get over this eventually, but I’m not. Months have gone by and I feel the lost of her as keenly in my chest as I did the day she walked out of my door. As I told Kara tonight, I have two numbers on my speed dial. Hers and Maggie’s… and everyday I want to call her and everyday I just want to delete it, but I can’t.” 

“Sounds to me that you don’t have closure…. you know the one thing that struck me about your relationship with her is that you guys talked about everything. You may have hated each other in the beginning, but you still talked to each other, and it was though those work conversations and then friendly conversations that you fell in love.” Alex noticed that Sara had a far away look in her eye, and she wondered if she was talking to more than just Alex. “You talked about everything, coming out to your family, sex, your past relationships, crappy parents, a sister with a secret, but the one thing that you hadn’t discussed was kids? Why was that you think?” 

“I think I just assumed that she wanted kids… I mean she was so good with them at crime scenes and when we would volunteer at the Center.” Alex stood up and paced, waving her hands in the air as she talked. Sara sat up, but didn’t move. She let Alex think for a moment. Soon the Agent had stopped and was staring out of the window towards the city below. Her voice was soft and full of regret. 

“It wasn’t just that… apart of me was scared to talk to about it, period. I mean before I came out, I knew I wanted kids, but it seemed so far off. That someday i would get married and settled down and have kids with a nice guy, but that always seemed like a dream for the future. Now, with the realization that I was getting married, the reality of settling down and what that means felt like it was suddenly staring me in the face and for the first time in my life the dream felt obtainable. It wasn’t just a fancy notion, it was fact.” Alex paused. 

“It’s tough too, because I’m at the top of my field, and everyone looks at me, like I’m just one of the guys. Even more since I came out, but I wasn’t sure of how they would look or treat me when I told them that I wanted kids. Even Maggie looks at me like a badass tough Agent, and even though I know that woman can be Superheros while pregnant, the whole world makes you seem weak and powerless.” 

“I get that. There has been many times that I’ve had to earn the respect of some of this leaders in history because their misogynistic brains can’t fathom that a Woman can be a leader and a fighter and can think her way out of the situation faster and better than them. But there are other ways to have kids, besides getting pregnant if that was your worry and that still doesn’t explain why, Alex?” 

Alex took a deep breath and sat back down once more. “I guess I kind of figured and I was right that bringing up kids would bring up our issues with both of our parents and it did, and then what I feared happened.” 

“Sounds to me, that you both let your fear win. You just decided it would be easier to go your separate ways than to talk and fight it out and get even more hurt. And I get that, I totally do. But Alex, maybe the reason why you can’t move on is because you haven’t really left. Maybe you need to speak with her one last time and explain yourself and let her know that it wasn’t about you wanting kids and her not wanting kids that was the issue, but it was about your own fear of the future.” 

Alex was quiet for a long time. “You’re right. I was afraid, and I let that fear win instead of fighting for the love of my life. But this doesn’t change the fact that we still want different things, I still want to have a child someday and she doesn’t.” 

“Maybe that’s true, and I don’t know. Maybe after all of this you still discover that you weren’t meant to be together, but don’t you think that you owe it to both of you to give it a shot.” Sara paused. “You know the Professor had a kid.” 

“Yeah, Lily right?” Alex asked, a bit startled by the change in conversation. 

“Well, she wasn’t suppose to exist. She was a time aberration. Martin accidentally gave his younger self some advise and then next thing we know he has a kid.” 

“Wow, some advice.” Alex joked. “I’m sure you weren’t happy to hear that.” 

“No, I wasn’t. And neither was he. He wasn’t sure what to do. He never wanted a kid, he wanted his career… not to mention it was our job to destroy aberrations not make them. But then he suddenly had memories of her growing up, and then he met her, and slowly he realized that he couldn’t help but love her.” 

“If there is one thing I’ve learned about time travel is that one persons actions can affect the future in ways that one can’t always predict. You may want kids, but you might never get the opportunity to have them, or Maggie doesn’t want kids, like Martin, but ends up with a house full of them away. Time is both fickle and precious which is why we try so hard to protect it.” Sara put an arm around Alex’s shoulder and regarded her seriously. “I told you that you should trust your instincts and I was right, and if after all of this time, your instincts are telling you that you made a mistake, you should listen to them. Maybe you’ll get back together or maybe you won’t but at least you will know. You’ve been given a second chance, Alex. I wouldn’t waste it.” 

Alex leaned into Sara’s shoulder. She knew what the Captain was saying was true. “Thanks.” She whispered. 

“Anytime.” They were quiet for a moment. “I’m glad that you aren't’ afraid of me anymore, Agent Awkward.” Sara said, making Alex’s blushed. “It makes a lot more sense knowing that I was the only other woman that you’ve slept with in your life. At first I thought that you were being an ass, but then I saw the way that you were with your sister, and I realized that you were just dealing with emotions that you’ve never dealt with before and that made it easier to understand. Your Maggie is lucky to have you.” 

“I was an ass, and I’m sorry. Thanks for coming to my rescue then and now. You’re a good friend, Captain Lance.” 

“So are you, Agent Danvers.” They hugged for a long moment. It wasn’t a romantic hug, but of one of two people who just needed someone to talk to and to listen on those nights when the weight of the world seemed so heavy. They parted, and Alex wiped her eyes. 

“You still want that Scotch?” Alex asked, getting up to grab her abandoned glass. 

“I should say yes, but I’m going to pass. I was serious when I said that I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you, and I don’t want to use our relationship and friendship as an excuse to keep avoiding our issues.” 

“What are you having girl trouble too?” Alex said. 

“Yes, surprisingly enough. I have this Agent who works for an Agency called the Time Bureau, who is mostly a pain in my ass, but she’s cute, and the last time we met she helped save my life.” 

“Sounds like me and Maggie, at first.” 

“Yep, I was struck by the parallels too listening to your story. I keep wanting to call her, but I’m worried that she was just doing her job and wasn’t really there for me, you know?” 

Alex smiled. “If she came back for you, Captain and disobeyed an order and her instincts to come to your rescue, you can be sure that it wasn’t her job that made her come back. You should call her, or text her, or however you fancy time traveling people talk to one another. Give her a chance, Lance, you never know what may happen.” Alex waggled her eyebrows at the blonde, making them both laugh. 

“You know what I will.” She moved closer to the door, knowing that her time on Earth-38 was almost up. “Only if you do the same.” 

“I will. Let me know how it goes?” 

“I will, and Gideon told me to tell you that she would like to have that conversation with you about the medbay, so anytime you want a vacation from this planet and this universe you let us know. You can bring Maggie too, I’d like to meet her.” 

“It’s a plan.” Alex said moving to give Sara one last hug. Sara was surprised when Alex kissed her, and she kissed her back knowing once again that this wasn’t a sexual thing, but a goodbye between friends. They pulled away, and Sara used her remote to open up a portal back to the Waverider. She didn’t look back, but stepped through the void and disappeared. Alex watched her go,and then closed her door. She leaned against the door, her eyes closed for a long moment as she fought the war within herself on what she was going to do next. 

Grabbing her phone in one hand and her half finished glass of Scotch in the other she sat down on the couch. She unlocked her phone and selected the phone app. Her favorites list appeared, and before she could talk herself out of it, she hit Maggie’s number. 

The phone rang, filling the sudden stillness and making Alex’s jump. The air was suddenly full of dread, but yet a glimmer of hope appeared as after one ring, the line picked up. There was nothing but breathing on both sides for a long moment and then Maggie asked her voice filled with emotion. “Is that you, Danvers?”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, as this one is unbeta’d. Happy Reading :)

Maggie sat up in bed and clicked on the light. She could hear Alex slowly breathing on the phone in her ear. She knew that she should be annoyed, but somehow she couldn’t fault the Agent for not being able to speak. She felt like her own heart was going to beat out of her chest. “Is that you, Danvers?” She finally asked, wanting to break the stillness. She knew that her voice was shaking, and she knew that Alex could hear it. 

“Yeah.” Alex said, softly, almost a whisper but not quite. Alex was afraid that if she spoke any louder that Maggie would disappear into the universe like a soap bubble in the wind. 

“Everything ok?” Maggie asked, curling the blankets tighter around her like armor. This whole conversation hurt already, more than she would have thought possible, but yet nothing felt more right. These past few months had been pure hell, and even if talking to her ex-fiancée would bring all of that pain back up again, It was worth it to hear Alex’s voice. 

“No… no it’s not.” Alex choked out, her emotions getting the better of her. “I um… I miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” Maggie admitted quickly, wanting Alex to know that she wasn’t alone. But it didn’t change anything. Alex still wanted to be a mom, and Maggie didn’t. 

“But what are we doing, Alex?” 

“Nothing, I just needed to tell you that I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what?” 

“For letting you go. These past few months have been hell. I don’t know what I was thinking fooling myself into believing that I was better off without you. That I could make a family without you.” Her voice died away. 

“Alex…” Maggie whispered, feeling tears in her eyes. “We can’t… we want different things.” 

“I don’t know if we do. All I know is that these past 8 months I’ve been miserable. Everyone keeps telling me that it will get better, but not a day goes by that I dread going home to an empty apartment and an empty bed. The things that I enjoyed just don’t seem the same without you there to enjoy them with me. I know that I maybe too late, and I know that I hurt you, but I just wanted to know if I could see you. Maybe we could get coffee some time, and just talk about the things we should have taken the time to talk about it. I love you, Maggie Sawyer, and you are my family and I’m really sorry for not fighting harder for you or for us.” Alex said, all in one breath. 

Maggie sat there stunned for a moment. She had dreams of having this conversation with Alex, but she never thought that it would be a reality. She had tried to move on, but she had found herself comparing them to Alex and while it wasn’t exactly fair, she couldn’t help herself. She knew that she was setting herself up for more heartbreak, and maybe this time she might not be able to comeback from it, but she needed to hear what Alex had to say. 

“Tomorrow night meet me at the bar, at six. I’ll buy.” Maggie said, through her tears. 

“Ok. I’ll see you then…” Alex broke off wanting to say more, but knew that anything else would feel false until they cleared the air between them. “...Goodnight, Maggie.” 

“Goodnight Alex.” Maggie whispered. She hung up the phone before she could no longer resist the urge to say “I love you.” into it. She hugged the phone to her chest, and cried. It was a familiar event for her, she spent most of her nights drinking too much Scotch and then going through the pictures in her phone of her and Alex before the break up, before crying herself to sleep. It was getting easier, but yet she knew that it wasn’t. Maybe talking tomorrow would help us both learn how to move on. She didn’t hold out any hope that they would actually get back together, but maybe having closure was what they both needed.   
  


Maggie arrived early, and order a beer. She looked around the alien bar and sighed. It felt uncomfortable to be here. This used to be a safe place to burn some steam after a hard day at work, but now all she saw was memories of Alex. Their first kiss, Alex introducing her to her friends and Kara as her girlfriend for the first time. 

She looked over at the dark booth in the corner, and remembered all of their make out sessions that they had there, and the one time she actually made Alex come without even touching her. There was pool table that seemed to bear witness to every step of their relationship. Even now she seemed draw to it, wondering if their initials were still there from where Alex had carved them into the side of the table, hoping that it would serve as a good luck charm to bring them home safe during the battle with the Daxamites. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Maggie jump, and she looked up to see the bartender holding out her beer. He was someone new that she had never seen before. “You ok?” He asked. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She took the beer and drank it down in two swallows. _This was a mistake.. why did I ask her to meet here? I should have picked someplace neutral._

It was too late though, because she heard the door open and she felt Alex’s presence before she even fully got into the room. She felt Alex’s eyes on her back, and she turned slowly around the bar stool. Alex looked, well to be honest, like shit. Her eyes had bags underneath them, and she was carrying herself stiffly like she had broken a rib again. Alex was also limping slightly, although Maggie was pretty sure that only she noticed. She felt her heart thud in her chest at the thought of Alex being hurt. Quickly before she could fully think about what she was doing she got up and moved closer. “Hey, you ok?” She touched Alex’s arm, and they both froze. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex whispered. She looked down at Maggie’s hand and then up at her face. Maggie had never looked more beautiful. She had cut her hair a little bit shorter, and her tan skin seemed a bit more bronze that usual. Those deep brown eyes made contact with hers, and Alex felt her heart skip a beat, and she forgot how to breath for a moment. _How could I ever have let you go?_

“Why don't we sit down over here?” Maggie said, putting a guiding hand to Alex’s back when she felt the other woman stumbled slightly. She wondered what had happened to leave Alex in such bad shape. Winn usually had been keeping her in the loop, but since she had been out of the country, and things with Reign had gotten worse when she came back they hadn’t spoken much. 

“Sorry. I probably look like hell… I was running late.” Alex said, sitting down gently, and watching as Maggie moved into the seat across from her. 

“Well, you look like someone ran you over, what the hell happened?” 

“Reign… I just got put back on active duty after she broke my leg, and then yesterday she practically crushed me. Nothing is broken this time though, just a little sore.” Alex said, motioning for the bartender to bring her a beer of her own. 

“Damn… Reign’s got it out for you.” Maggie commented. 

“I’ll take Reign beating me up, over listening to Purity tell me what a broken little doll I am.” Alex whispered. Maggie tilted her head in question, but Alex shook her head. 

“Listen… thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” Alex said. “I know that this probably isn't the easiest thing in the world to do for either of us, so I appreciate you taking a step.” Alex paused. “You’ve always done that… and I’m sorry that you always seem to be the one who has to be the peacemaker all of the time.” Maggie could hear the self loathing in her voice, and Maggie bit her lip to prevent herself from telling Alex that it was ok. It really wasn’t… but at least Alex was acknowledging that she was aware that it wasn’t ok. 

“Being stuck at home with a broken leg these past few weeks have caused me to stop and think about what happened between us,and after having a talk with a friend of mine I realized that I got cold feet.” 

“Cold feet.. really Alex?” Maggie said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. 

“I’m serious… you know I never really imagined what getting married would actually mean, what having a future with you meant to me. When I asked you to marry me, I did it because I never wanted to let you go. But the closer we got to the wedding the more that I realized what that actually meant, and the more scared I got.” 

Alex paused and fiddled with the wrapper on her bottle not wanting to look at Maggie’s face. “I got scared because suddenly everything I had been dreaming about since I was a kid was real. I was going to have a house, a wife, kids… and that scared me. I think deep down I feel like I don't really deserve those things… I've done too much bad shit in my life to deserve to be happy. So I ruined it… I used a subject that made us both weary and had a lot of baggage tied to it to destroy us.” 

Maggie was stunned silent, wondering if that was true. She thought about everything that had happened in the months before their break-up, and she realized it was true. They had both gotten short with one another and the communication that had flowed so freely between them during their dating period seemed to have stopped after Alex had asked her to marry her. They fought over the stupidest things, and then it was done. They had one moment of clarity at the end of it all, but it still wasn’t enough to erase the damage that had been done. 

For Maggie, she felt like she had been afraid that Alex would change her mind and realized that she wasn’t worth spending a lifetime with. Rather than confess that to her soon to be wife, Maggie had just kept silent. Seeing her dad had been both liberating and terrifying, and if she was being honest it had brought up a lot of old wounds that she thought had been healed. Then Alex poured salt in the wound by bringing up kids and assuming that it was what her parents did to her that made her not want children. It had made Maggie feel like she was broken, like she was half a woman for not wanting kids, and It brought up all of the feelings that she had struggled so long to get over. So when Alex suggested that they split, maggie was more than willing to run away, to hide before Alex could hurt her more. And she did run away instead of staying to fight for them… and that was on her. 

“I think we both got cold feet… I felt like you were choosing kids over me, as if I wasn’t enough for you. After my dad came back and he left again, I knew that everything would be ok, because I had you. But then you told me that you thought that I would be ok with having kids because everything with my dad was settled. It made me feel like I wasn’t enough a woman for you, since I wasn't into having kids.” She saw Alex start to stay something but she held up her hand. 

“I know that you probably didn’t mean it that way, but that’s how it felt. But like you, rather than talk to you about how I was feeling I just made you choose… I really didn’t give you a choice, it was kids or me. I thought that you would pick me, but you didn’t. I didn’t realize at the time that I put that pressure on you, nor did we ever really talk about what we wanted out of the future. We got engaged so fast Alex… I think we both got scared.” 

They both sat there silent for a while, wondering where they went from here. “So what do we do?” Alex asked, quietly. “I still love you, Maggie.” 

“I love you too, Alex, but can we really make this work again… look at what we did to each other? How can I trust that you really want me… that I’m good enough for you? And how can you trust me with your dreams and your future when I made you choose the impossible?” 

“I don’t know, but I know that everyday without you in my life feels like an eternity. My friend reminded me that we don't know the future, and that it could change in a minute. One action can affect a lifetime… my actions affected my lifetime with you. I apologize for that, and I can only hope that you can forgive and that we can at least try to be friends.” 

“Your friend sounds very wise…” Maggie paused, missing the slight blush that crossed Alex’s face at the mention of Sara. “Look, I told you once upon a time that I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it.. that stands true even now. I miss you, Alex… I miss my best friend.” Maggie felt the tears fall, and she saw that Alex was crying too. “I’m willing to take this one day at a time and see where it leads, if you are?” 

“I am… what I learned from this is that we need to make a better effort to talk to each other, no matter what our relationship status is. I kind of took that for granted before, and I know that I won’t this time.” Alex said, giving Maggie a sad smile. 

“Me too. I really am sorry, Alex. For everything. And I’m sorry for not calling to at least check up on you when Kara got hurt, that was really shitty of me.” 

“I get it, and I understand why you didn’t. I’m really sorry too, for everything.” Alex said sincerely. She held out her hand and Maggie grabbed it. They couldn’t quite bring themselves to hug yet, but holding hands bought them both back to the fight club and that case that had brought them close together. 

Alex gave Maggie’s hand on more squeeze before letting it go. She took another sip of her beer feeling lighter than she had in months. They both laughed as Maggie phone rang. “Sorry, I’m on call.” 

“It’s ok…” Alex was interrupted as her own phone rang. Turns out they both were needed to help with another Reign attack downtown. 

They grabbed hands one more time, before standing up. “Be safe will you, Danvers?” 

“I will, you too. Can I call you later?” 

“Of course.” Alex said, and then awkwardly they pulled each other in for a quick hug. Maggie tried to be gentle, but Alex wasn’t having that, so she went with it and pulled the other woman tightly to her chest. 

They pulled away with tears in their eyes. “Bye, Maggie.” 

“Goodbye, Danvers. I’ll talk to you later.” Maggie said, watching her go, before turning to settle her tab. For the first time in months, Maggie felt like she could breathe again. They still had a lot to work out, but finally she let herself hope that they could at least be friends. She winced though at the thought of telling Alex that she had a couple of one night stands in the months after their break-up. She knew that she did nothing wrong, that they were broken up, but still she didn’t know how Alex would take that news. Little did she know that outside Alex was thinking the same thing.   
  


Later that night, Alex hung up from talking with Maggie briefly. The Detective was stuck spearheading a clean-up effort. They had failed to capture Reign, but they had managed to fight her without the loss of life or serious injuries that they had before. It had felt good to work with Maggie again, and Alex thanked Rao that they had been given the opportunity to actually talk before being paired up for this mission or this would have been awkward. They had made plans to meet for lunch, and Alex was looking forward too it. 

Her phone buzzed again, and she looked at the caller id. She didn’t recognize the number. Hesitantly she answered it. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Agent Awkward.” Sara said teasingly. 

“Captain Lance.” Alex couldn’t help but smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Well, you are certainty sounding better… I take it you talked with Maggie?” Alex could hear Sara’s proud smile through the phone. 

“I did… I took your advice and I called her after you left. We had a long talk and agreed to be friends and take it one day at a time. Apparently she had some fears of her own that she let win. Thank you, my friend.” 

“Anytime.. besides I was calling to tell you thank you. I took your advice and the advice of my team and Ava and I are going on a date tomorrow.” Sara paused. “I was actually calling to see if you could help me find something to wear?” 

“Of course…” Alex smiled as a portal opened up in front of her. “I’ll be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in one sitting and decided to publish it, so I apologize if it’s terrible. I’m having a lot of Sanvers feelings now that Supergirl is coming back, but Avalance has been killing me on Legends, in a good way. Somebody on twitter posted something that now that Jes has been confirmed as a series regular when is Ava going to meet Alex, and my mind went wild. I have this headcanon that Ava and Alex would get along great, and so that is what this series is going to be about. I don’t have any plans to make this a regularly posted series but if I get an inspiration I will write and posted it here so stay tuned. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment here, and thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is suppose to be a one-shot, but if you want, I might consider writing more chapters. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos below and thanks for reading! I’m looking forward to Legends next week and I’m eagerly awaiting Supergirl’s return in April.


End file.
